


Everything is Red

by Spoonzi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Married Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, Stackson Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Stackson Week Day Five, Prompt: Dark AU.“Everything is red. His clothes, his hands, his teeth.”
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Teen Wolf





	Everything is Red

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title and summary are inspired by Halsey’s “Colors”

The man on the bed shifts and tugs against his bindings as Jackson slips off of the bed and wriggles his jeans back up his legs. He paces over to the mirror ignoring the man as he protests through the makeshift gag to fix his hair in front of the reflective surface. After a moment, the wolf decides he looks fine and turns back to the man digging in his front pocket to retrieve a black wedding band. 

“Keep quiet, he’ll only make it hurt worse if you are loud,” Jackson warns from the goodness of his heart as he slides the ring onto his finger. He rolls his eyes when the man continues to tug against the cuffs and inspects it knowing it fits just as well as the day he got it. 

A knock at the door has him smiling and the man shouting louder around his gag. Stiles smiles at him when he opens it slouching to press a hard kiss against his lips, licking into his mouth and pressing his tongue up hard until Jackson lets his fangs drop slicing into the muscle. Stiles hums as he pulls back, bottom lip slick with the dark red his own blood and irises glowing gold from the half lidded blackness of his eyes. 

Jackson always thinks his husband looks best spattered in blood, tearing someone apart with his hands and teeth. He pulls the taller man in by his horrible plaid overshirt and waves his hand towards the man struggling on the shitty motel bed. “I got you a present,” he claims proudly. 

“And what a wonderful present it is, baby,” Stiles murmurs leaning down to slide his crimson tongue up the pale column of his throat. Jackson hopes it leaves behind a streak of scarlet and he dips his fingers in the cold wetness to check as he watches his partner swagger over to the bed vermilion sparks of magic twisting around his elegant fingers as he wards the walls to insulate any sound in the room. He rubs the thick, ruby-colored liquid between his fingers, eyes tracing over the hard lines of his lover’s body as he shucks off his shirts as to not dirty them. 

Stiles drags his nails harshly up the bound man’s torso and smiles sharp as a knife, teeth gleaming with his own blood in the dimness of the room. Jackson smiles too. 


End file.
